The objective of this Resource is to promote the application of microprocessor technology to biology, including: 1. The design of special purpose interfaces and peripherals for laboratory mini and microcomputers. 2. Microprocessor based instrument controllers for data acquisition, mass storage, low-cost printer-plotters, and experiment controllers (8 bit). 3. Stand-alone or satellite microcomputers for major laboratory functions to control experiments, acquire and analyze data (16 bit). Areas supported are: animal activity, feeding, bird migration, circulatory biofeedback, human learning, clinical diagnosis and treatment of tumors, eye diseases, and neuromuscular defects, neurophysiology, physiological psychology, analytical chemistry, and mass spectrometry. Services include programming, testing and emulation, equipment development, technology assessment.